


Don't Tell

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: prompt: New padawan Anakin meeting new initiate Ahsoka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Don't Tell

How did people get from one place to another without a map here? Anakin was certain he was hopelessly lost, and wished he hadn't agreed to go find this Master that was going to remediate his Basic and his reading.

He turned a corner… just as a tiny orange and white and blue being wriggled out of a vent opening near the ceiling.

"Umm?"

She let go with her fingertips, and landed on the balls of her feet, facing him, with eyes that were impossibly huge staring at him.

"Don't tell!"

She then rushed off, leaving him lost and confused.


End file.
